Twitter
thumb|300px|Statler & Waldorf on Twitter (at [[The Secret Policeman's Ball in 2012).]] Twitter is a microblogging and social networking webservice that enables its users to send and read messages known as tweets. Tweets are text-based posts of up to 140 characters displayed on the author's profile page and delivered to the author's subscribers who are known as followers. Since its creation in 2006, Twitter has gained notability and popularity worldwide. The Muppets Studio In November 2009 The Muppets Studio established an official Twitter presence. The studio shares updates on Muppet appearances, events, news, and other announcements. In September 2012 Miss Piggy established her presence on Twitter with an official account. Twitter feeds: * @TheMuppets - The Muppets Studio (originally @MuppetsStudio) * @RealMissPiggy - Miss Piggy A teaser for Muppets Most Wanted spoofs movie trailers that use tweets as praise for the movie they are promoting. Disney's marketing team set up a number of Twitter accounts days before the teaser's launch which include Muppet-related content. MMW-twitter-mustlovecats11.png|@mustlovecats11 MMW-twitter-greightgonzo.png|@greightgonzo MMW-twitter-yolofantastic.png|@yolofantastic MMW-twitter-jimbobuk.png|@jimbobuk MMW-twitter-kermitrules17.png|@kermitrules17 MMW-twitter-moviesareawsm.png|@moviesareawsm MMW-twitter-superdisney19.png|@superdisney19 MMW-twitter-wockawocka23.png|@wockawocka23 MMW-twitter-FuzzyBen4375.png|@fuzzyben4375 MMW-twitter-poppafreshness.png|@poppafreshness MMW-twitter-ihearthorses214.png|@ihearthorses214 MMW-twitter-babybean1128.png|@babybean1128 MMW-twitter-hotfudge1218.png|@hotfudge1218 MMW-twitter-richplaya33.png|@richplaya33 MMW-twitter-kevkoast315.png|@kevkoast315 MMW-twitter-pleaseusemeinad.png|@pleaseusemeinad MMW-twitter-telahdode56.png|@telahdode56 MMW-twitter-zoneyardqsw.png|@zoneyardqsw Sesame Street The official Sesame Street Twitter feed, @sesamestreet, features regular tweets from Sesame Street characters. Among the characters who have Tweeted are Grover, Abby Cadabby, Big Bird, Bert, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Rosita and Oscar the Grouch. From November 2009 to at least March 2010, Christine M. Ferraro was the sole person writing the tweets."Cookie Monster storms Twitter as @sesamestreet gains a following", Los Angeles Times blogs, April 9, 2010. Adding to Sesame Workshop's many Twitter accounts, May 2, 2012 The Count established his very own Twitter accounts where he counts the number of tweets he's tweeted. The official Sesame Street Twitter feed, @sesamestreet, tied with @WholeFoods for Best Brand, at the 2010 Shorty Awards. Acceptance speeches were to be 140 characters or less; Grover attended on behalf of Sesame Workshop. His speech listed Hamlet, Tarzan and Superman, before CNN personality Rick Sanchez corrected Grover on the concept.http://www.cnn.com/2010/TECH/03/04/shorty.awards.twitter/?hpt=Sbin The account has been responded to by other high profile accounts, including NASA. Twitter feeds: * @SesameStreet - Sesame Street * @SesameJapan - Sesame Street Partners Japan (SSPJ) (mostly retweets of @SesameStreet) * @SesameWorkshop - Sesame Workshop * @SesamePlace - Sesame Place * @SesameStLive - Sesame Street Live * @CountVonCount - Count Von Count The Jim Henson Company In March 2009 the Jim Henson Company established an official Twitter presence. The company shares regular tweets featuring news, insider information, exclusive pictures, contents and give-aways, and other unique updates. The feed is maintained by Allyson Smith, the company's Vice President of New Media. Additional feeds for the company's family entertainment, podcast, various stage shows and other projects have launched as well. Twitter feeds: * @HensonCompany - The Jim Henson Company * @HensonParents - Henson Family Entertainment * @HensonPodcast - The Henson.com Podcast * @JimsRedBook Jim Henson's Red Book * @PuppetUp - Puppet Up! - Uncensored * @StuffedUnstrung - Stuffed and Unstrung References *In a 2010 episode of Sesame Street, Telly bounces out of control on his iPogo through Hooper's Store. Big Bird yells for him to watch out, as he's trying to "tweet on his BirdBerry." *In 2010, the British Columbian branch of the Royal Canadian Mountain Police accidentally tweeted their "Like" for the YouTube video of Cookie Monster's SNL audition."RCMP posts Cookie Monster video to Twitter", The Canadian Press via CTV News British Columbia, November 25, 2010. *On September 30, 2011, the Twitter parody hashtag "#OccupySesameStreet" made its debut, a reference to the Occupy Wall Street protests that began earlier that month in lower Manhattan. Tweets parodying the positions of Occupy Wall Street protestors have begun circulating on Twitter. Examples: **"Why do they need a Big Bird?! It's a recession, what about a medium sized bird? #occupysesamestreet" **"Truly outrageous that 99% of the cookies are consumed by 1% of the monsters on PBS. #occupysesamestreet" *In a 2011 episode of Sesame Street, the Good Birds Club turns Big Bird away for having big feet. The lead says they should "tweet" about it and begin chirping. * In an interview for CNET, Kermit is asked about the usefullness of Twitter and Facebook, to which he replies, "it's so much easier to stay in touch with fans, friends, and especially family. When you have 2,342 brothers and sisters like I do, Facebook and Twitter save a lot of late night phone calls.""Meet Kermit the Frog, gadget geek." Terdiman, Daniel. December 7, 2011. CNET news. *At The Secret Policeman's Ball in 2012, Statler and Waldorf wondered why everyone was playing with their cell phones, to which John Oliver (referred to as Harry Potter by the two curmudgeons) answered "They're tweeting!" Waldorf replied "Yeah, eating those sidewalk hot dogs will do that to you." Oliver corrected them "No, they're tweeting, as in Twitter. They're sharing their opinion on any subject, no matter how negative and personally offensive that opinion might be." Statler and Waldorf's reaction: "Negative? Personally offensive? I think we found our calling!" and "Quick, to the twittering!" Sources External links * "Tweet Like a Monster", Sparksheet.com's Nov 2010 interview with Dan Lewis, Sesame Workshop's new-media director * Muppet Wiki on Twitter Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Henson Company Web Content Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Miscellaneous References Category:Muppets Most Wanted Promotion